iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer Isles
The Summer Isles are a large group of islands located to the south of Essos and Westeros, and serve as the defining point where the Sunset Sea merges with the Summer Sea. Having lived largely in isolation, the people of isles are peaceful, placing focus upon love and safety over all other needs. Islands There are fourteen major islands to the Summer Isle archipelago, as well as countless minor isles, most of which are unmapped outside of the isles themselves. * Walano * Koj * Isle of Women * Isle of Birds * Omboru * The Singing Stones * The Three Exiles * Isle of Love * Moluu * Jhala * Lizard Head * Xon * The Bones * Doquu Flora and Fauna of the Summer Isles The Summer Isles are famed for a number of reasons, and at the forefront of these is the abundance of both plant and animal life. The waters teems with fish, the forest canopies are rich with birds and monkeys, and through the undergrowth a wide range of animals crawl, hop and slither. A more detailed list of the common and notable species can be found here. Recent History The Summer Isles have long been a place of peace and harmony, united in their Gods and beliefs if not in their rulers. However, recently that peace has been broken. An upstart child, calling herself Queen Xhala Raaso, has broken the lasting peace of the Isles on the Island of Walano, seizing control of the Island through violence and cowardly sneak attacks. This ‘Queen,’ formerly Princess of the City of Lotus Port and much of Western Walano, is rumored to seek to unite not only Walano but all of the Summer Isles under her rule, and perhaps beyond. Fear grows daily of this child-Queen and her Skeleton Warriors, said to wear the bones of their fallen enemies into battle. In the southern Islands known as The Bones, a new prophet has arisen, claiming to be the prophet of the united Sallar and Shanta. This Prophet calls himself Utumbe, The Exiled One, who has returned from exile from the Isles claiming to have a vision sent to him by the twin deities Sallar and Shanta. This vision, he claims, offers lasting peace and prosperity beyond measure to any who embrace the Goddesses and their Prophet. Many lesser Princes and Princesses of the Isles have flocked to his banner, clinging to the hope that he offers in these dark times for the Isles. Others, however, declare that he is a false prophet, a servant of Isana sent to spread even more chaos and bloodshed. A third group, more powerful but less united than the factions led by Xhala Raaso or Utumbe, seeks only to return the Isles to the way it once was, and has been for thousands of years. This group is made up of several powerful Princes and Princesses who seek to bring both Xhala Raaso and Utumbe to justice, Xhala for breaking the ancient peace of the Isles and Utumbe for the heresy of claiming to be a prophet of their most cherished gods. Also of note are the Martells that reside on some of the northern isles. After the Blackfyre Rebellion, half of the Dornish house fled Westeros, preferring exile over bending the knee to the new Lord of the Seven Kingdom, Daemon Blackfyre. Many stayed at the side of the Targaryens, but some, lead by the scion Olyvar Martell, sought out the Summer Isles, seeking a life of paradise and peace. Only one ship of six reached the isles, but the descendants of the House have lived there ever since. Category:Summer Isles Category:Essos